Hinata's Embarrassing Moment
by mr. ukki
Summary: A KakaHina oneshot. What else can make Hinata blush? Sorry I'm not good in advertising.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and its characters. I do own Kakashi though. (I named my hotdog pillow, Kakashi. I own the pillow so I own Kakashi, the pillow.)

**A/N: **Sorry about the lousy title. I really can't think of anything creative to name this. Hope you review!

* * *

**Hinata's Embarrassing Moment**

Pearl hooded eyes looked up the night sky as the owner lie on the grassy field of the training grounds. The unique white pair, finding nothing else to do except wait, tried to count the visible stars. The possessor did this for a few minutes. Then, after being confused whether one star was counted already or not, Hinata stopped counting and sighed. "He's late." She's not complaining though. She's used to this behavior of Kakashi's. Always late…yet he still comes to meet her. She closed her eyes and settled on feeling the slightly cool breeze.

Later, she heard a brushing sound signaling the arrival of another person. She used her hands to push her body up and turned her head to confirm her guess of who it was. And she was right. Kakashi, in his usual jounin uniform, was slowly walking toward her with his signature eye crease. "Kakashi," welcomed Hinata. She smiled while blushing at the same time. They've been together for two months and he still made her blush whenever he smiled at her.

"Yo." Kakashi noticed the red shade on Hinata's cheeks. Before, when she was still twelve, he found that blush cute. Now, he found it beautiful. After ten years, the adorable little Hyuuga heiress turned into a gorgeous woman, one who didn't like showing off. She was quiet, humble, sweet, caring, and peaceful to be with. Each day of their two month old relationship proved more and more that she was his type of girl.

Kakashi found his place beside Hinata. He sat down with the knee close to her stretched out (so he could pull her close to him) and the other bent. He wrapped one arm around her and hung the other on his bent knee. Hinata kissed Kakashi softly on his mask-covered cheek before leaning against his shoulder.

Kakashi turned his face to her. "Wait."

"Hn?" Hinata looked at him, slightly raising her eyebrows.

Kakashi used the hand on his knee to pull his mask down and said while smiling, "Do that again." Hinata happily complied with his request while blushing again.

Kakashi smiled while she kissed him. He raised the hand on her shoulder to the side of her face to press her lightly to him. He kissed her cheekbone and at the same time inhaled her sweet scent, not stopping until she let go of his cheek. He also brushed her temple with his thumb. When Hinata finished kissing him, he gave her one last peck on the forehead and then gently pressed their cheeks together. His other hand, previously on his knee, now held Hinata's. He didn't bother pulling up his mask. His beloved's hand felt nicer than the fabric.

There was no difference between what they were doing now and what Hinata was doing before Kakashi arrived. They sat there doing nothing but star gazing. For Hinata though, there was a difference in temperature. She felt warmer now in Kakashi's embrace.

Hinata turned her head a little to look at Kakashi. "You're later than usual." She stutter less these days. Her relationship with Kakashi did that.

"Ah…" Kakashi turned to her too, their noses almost touching each other. "After I got my payment, the Hokage said some extra things."

"Like?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Her complaints about Shizune replacing all her sake with milk."

Hinata giggled. Kakashi kissed her again.

"By the way, I brought something we could drink." Kakashi let go of Hinata's hand for a while and reached for his pouch. He brought out two small rectangular boxes and offered one of them to Hinata.

Hinata took the offered box and read the label. "Milk?"

"Yup. Tsunade-sama gave me these. I think she's giving out milk to every Jounin she spots whenever Shizune's not around." He chuckled once more.

Hinata didn't want to lose the warm feeling of Kakashi's arm around her so she took his drink from him. "I'll take care of this for you." She removed the plastic-sealed straw attached to the back of the box and inserted it to the silver circle at the top of the pack. She did the same to hers after returning his drink.

They continued to stare at the constellations above them. They stayed quiet, enjoying the peace and warmth they felt because they were together. When they finished drinking, Hinata broke the silence.

"It's so quiet."

"Yeah… Want to make noise?"

Hinata blushed because what he said implied many things. "W-what do you m-mean?"

Kakashi gave Hinata a strange suggestive look to tease her. He was satisfied when Hinata's face turned a deeper shade of red. It made her more attractive.

Hinata bowed her head to look at her legs. She bit her lip for a few seconds then said, "Ka-Kakashi! Don't l-look at m-me like th-that!" She pressed her lips together.

Kakashi laughed. He always does when he's with her. "What?" Kakashi asked while trying to look innocent. "Why are you acting like I said something weird?"

"B-because y-you did and I'm n-not ready and A-ah!" Her eyes widened when she felt Kakashi's hand, previously on her shoulder, drop to her waist to pull her closer. His other hand held her jaw to raise her head. Kakashi pulled her towards him as he leaned closer to her slowly. Hinata lightly pulled her head back while pushing him lightly to avoid what looked like a soon-to-be dirty deed with Kakashi. She wasn't ready for something so intimate. For now, she was only used to hugs, small pecks on the cheek, forehead or hands.

When she knew she couldn't stop him anymore, she just shut her eyes. Kakashi saw this and went through with his plan. He knew Hinata was not comfortable with what he was doing. He was just teasing though. He would never force her to do anything she wasn't ready for. So…

"Ah! Kakashi!" Hinata screamed. She was surprised. She thought he was going to kiss her but he didn't. Instead he tickled her. Hinata couldn't help but laugh. "Hahaha… Kashi, stop that. Teehee!" She tried her best to stop him but his hands were too fast. When she tried to grab the hand on her waist, his hands evaded and moved to another ticklish spot, her neck. Kakashi giggled. He enjoyed seeing Hinata laugh.

"Kashi… Teehee!" She shielded one arm over her stomach and folded her legs close to her body. She used her other hand to stop Kakashi's fingers tickling her neck. He moved fast again so she wasn't able to stop him. He now started to attack the soles of her feet.

"AH! Kashi-kun, that tickles! Hahahaha…"

"I know. Haha!"

Hinata tried her best to pull her feet away from Kakashi but he was too strong for her. He tickled her so much she found it hard to breathe because of laughing.

"It's not so quiet anymore hm?" Kakashi asked while giggling.

"Ahahaha! Kaka…shi! I… can't breathe—hahaha!—anymore! Teeheehee! Please sto" _Prrrtt!_ Now that sound stopped him. Her. Both of them. No one moved. They just stared at each other. One of them was blushing. Especially when they both smelled something unpleasant. The other one looked shocked.

'Did she just' Kakashi was stunned. He continued to stare at Hinata. She looked away blushing even more. None of them moved until the smell was gone. Kakashi spoke first.

"Hinata, you…um… I'm sure it wasn't me who…er…" Kakashi stopped himself. 'What are you saying, idiot! Calm her!' Kakashi tried to think of the words to say to calm her down. 'Damn! What to say? What should I say to her?!' He knew she was nervous. She might think that what happened was such a turn off.

Hinata's cheeks displayed its reddest state. She didn't know what to do. It was a huge turn off! When Kakashi spoke to her, she got more nervous. 'Oh no!' She hugged her legs tightly and tried to peek at Kakashi.

Kakashi tried to cheer her up. "Hinata, it's okay."

But Hinata just buried her head in her hands on her knees.

Kakashi continued. "That happens to every one. No need to be shy about it."

Hinata buried her head deeper into her hands. "But it was so embarrassing! It must've … must've b-been a t-turn off." Her voice sounded like her childhood voice, but a little more mature.

Kakashi held her elbows. "It wasn't, okay?" Kakashi rubbed her arms. "I've been with you for two months… that three second fart"

Hinata whimpered at the mention of the word. Kakashi sighed. "_THAT _wo"

"It lasted for three seconds? You counted?" Hinata was so embarrassed now.

"I mus'tve exaggerated. Er…Sorry. Never mind that. Anyway, _THAT _won't change our relationship." Hinata peeked at him again.

Kakashi smiled at her. "If it makes you feel any better, err… _It…_ happened to me once when I was with Gai."

With that confession, Hinata smiled softly. She now rested her chin on her hands. She asked, "What happened?"

"Well…err… he laughed at me." Hinata giggled a little. So did Kakashi. They felt even more comfortable now with each other. They felt like they could share anything to each other. He held her again, the way he held her a while ago, and kissed her forehead. With his lips still planted on her forehead he said, "So you're alright now?"

Hinata closed her eyes and breathed deeply, a small smile on her lips. "Yes."

Kakashi giggled. "Aw… you're so cute Hinata, you know that?"

Hinata's smile widened. "And you're so sweet, Kashi…"

"Hm… Just forget you farted, Okay?" Kakashi teased. Hinta blushed again. She clutched his vest pocket. 'I love you, Hinata,' Kakashi thought inwardly while smiling.

* * *

**Author:** Thanks for reading! Hope you liked that! Please Review. 


End file.
